


Hunger

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season four, Beecher and Keller have split up and Keller needs a distraction. A pretty new Aryan will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Fuck Toby. No really, and not in the fun way. All of EmCity knows they’re over and that he’s playing a fucking martyr by letting everyone who wants his pasty ass have it. They’re welcome to it; no way in hell is he taking Beecher back when he inevitably reaches out an olive branch. And he will, he just needs to wallow in self pity a while first. Punishment through sex, gotta love that reasoning. Is he really not Catholic? Nope. Episcopalian and fauxMuslim. Said can’t like his latest shenanigans that’s for damn sure.  
*

He has needs and they must find some outlet while lawboy is giving it up to anyone who will have him. So who’s to be the lucky guy or gal? Father Mukada would be nice, he’s so very pretty, but he’s far too Catholic for that. Ryan is pretty but he’s so hung up on being straight. Not that he wouldn’t take the challenge, but he needs someone easier. He amuses himself by planning the deaths of Toby’s latest beaus with Ryan. Easy pickings, both are dumbfucks of the highest order.  
*  
“Hey Ryan want to suck me?” he asks casually.  
“Shut up k-boy. I’m no fag,” replies the Irishman predictably. Well, can’t hurt to ask.  
“Well if you won’t who’s going to?”  
“You get Beech back and he’ll do you as usual.”  
“That’s the plan. In the meantime...” He drifts off a little. There is a very pretty new Aryan. Probably dumb as a box of hair, but who cares about brains. Keller hadn’t and Beech’s admirable intellect had only ever landed him in deep shit anyhow. So Vern’s latest little boy could do till Beech comes back, tail between his shapely legs.  
*  
His name is Ivan. He is fine Aryan stock, but with a Russian first name. He is nobody’s prag, but if old Vern wanted services he’d surely give them. So Keller would be doing Vern a favor by educating the boy a little. Ivan Hanson comes from Minnesota, of the finest Scandinavian heritage, with some Nordic looking runes on his arms; a Thor’s hammer adorns his chest. No swastika on his ass, but you never knew about Vern’s ideas. Keller checks him out in the showers. Nice. He gives the young man a slight leer.  
*

He made some advances to Hanson, knowing Vern must have told him who he was. Still, what tastes better than forbidden fruit? If he could win over a straight, educated man, a little Aryan would be no challenge at all.   
*  
He plays chess with Hanson. Robson is staring at them, but it doesn’t faze either of them.  
“Why are you being nice to me?” asks Hanson.  
“Do I need a reason?”  
“Vern says you never do anything without a motive. That you’re a deceptive motherfucker.”  
“Oh sure. But I’m great at everything I do,” he says with a leer and squeezes the man’s leg under the table. Hanson might flinch, but he doesn’t. Keller smiles.  
“Everything. You and me will have lots of fun”  
“Vern says you only care for that mad slut of a lawyer. His ex-prag even”  
“That’s not true. He’ s fucking around all of EmCity like some Benetton whore. We’re over. I need someone new.”  
“To make him jealous?”  
“It’s not about him. It’s about me. I have needs.”  
“Are you gay?”  
“Nah. I just like sex. Don’t you?”  
Hanson swallows. “Sure.”  
“Then we can help each other out. What happens in Oz, stays in Oz ya know.”  
“Vern won’t like it.”  
“I won’t tell if you don’t,” says Keller and leaves Hanson to his confused thoughts.  
*  
Hanson turns up with a shiner.  
“What’s that?” asks Keller.  
“Vern taught me a lesson,” sighs Hanson. “He said I should call him sir. Like I’m some fucking prag. I’m not. I’m a man.”  
“Sure you are. Can’t let him disrespect you.”  
“He’s my leader. I have to do what he says.”  
“Yeah. You’re all about following the rules huh?”  
“Not usually.”  
“If you wanna break some rules come with me,” says Keller.  
*  
Hanson comes with Keller to the showers. They are alone. Good timing. Keller has seen Toby with Shemin and needs to let off some steam. “Suck me,” he says and watches Hanson drop to his knees readily and start licking his dick.  
“Go on, deeper.” The young man does. He nervously flicks his tongue around the head, but he soon learns. Keller holds his head and directs him with tugs of his blond hair. The hair color is right, but the increasingly unfocused blowjob isn’t. There is no need in this, no hunger. Just a bored young man rebelling against daddy Vern. Keller focuses on how angry Vern would be if he knew, and that makes him harder. Eventually the unsure Hanson makes him come. The boy swallows it all. He wipes his mouth and gets up. “What about me?” he asks.  
“You asking me to suck you?”  
“Noo,” stutters Hanson. “Not really.”  
“Good cause I won’t. Ask Robson about the dangers of having your cock sucked by a deranged killer.”  
“You won’t fuck me?”  
“Not today. Maybe later.”  
Hanson leaves. Oh well, at least he got one of Vern’s little acolytes to suck him. Now to whack that scum Shemin. Soon, he’ll have the one he really wants back, until then that dipshit little Aryan would do. He needs more lessons in cocksucking that is for sure. That could come in handy for the boy’s future in here. He's regular mother Theresa.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oz-prompt-athon 2014.


End file.
